starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starkit's Prophecy Translation/1-5
Chapter 1: Prologue The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she-cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. "There is a prophecy!" she said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." "It's about Starkit!" a white tom said. "She's going to save the forest." He looked at a golden tom by Bluestar. "She has powers nobody dreamed of," said the golden tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" he asked. "Yes," Said Bluestar. "He needs to know." She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy. Did u like it? Please tell me in your review! Chapter 2: The Rise of a Heroine Ok Jazzie-kun please don't get mad at me because you're not in it yet. You'll appear soon don't worry. Starkit woke up and sunlight was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired, but mom wouldn't let her sleep. Not today. "Sweetie it's time to get up," said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shining. "Today is an important day." "What is it Mom," said Starkit, awake right away. Then the she-cat remembered what today was. "Omigosh it's my ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was going to be an apprentice! She flicked outside, not even waiting for her mom. But her mom caught up to her quickly. "Sweetie you know the Clans don't except cats like us sometimes," she said. Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because of the fact her mom used to be a ShadowClan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the medicine cat didn't mean she was different. "Starkit, come here," Said Firestar from the ledge. He jumped down. "Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice," he said. "You're a strong, brave cat and because of that I will become your mentor." Everybody gasped. Starkit did too. She heard her mother say, "Wow!". Fireheart licked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "You'll be the best there ever was Starpaw, I know it." Surprised, she walked away when they were done cheering for her. Then she went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle who were very proud. "Daughter, we're very happy but he have to say something." said Jayfeather with his chest puffed out. "You see, there is this prophecy StarClan gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." Starpaw gasped. What did it mean? Lol I update fast don't I? REVIEW or I'll hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk Chapter 3: Battle for the Clan Thanks Jazzie-kun for the good review! And stop flaming the story! I bet you can't write such a good story. Starpaw walked over to the apprentice’s den. Inside, she saw her sister Flamepaw and Lakepaw, as well as her friend Jazzpaw (A/N Jazzie-kin you're my bff!) who was sleeping on the moss. “Jazzpaw get up," she cried. Jazzpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her. “Do you want 2 go on patrol wit me?” she asked. “Sure!” Said Jazzpaw getting up from the moss. They leave and go to the entrance to camp. But then, a cat came in through the entrance! It was Blackstar! “ShadowClan are attacking!” she yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat and clawed him and he ran of. “Good job Starpaw!” Firestar called. “The last cat I knew that could fight like that was Sandstorm. You're a good fighter!” Starpaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this was what the prophecy meant. Thanks and please no more flames.